Uzumaki Naruto, The Keyblade Shaman
by Sorrowful Skies
Summary: Time is a fragile thing, you know. Traveling through time is like poking a needle through paper. It's the hole that's left that can change it.' NaruSaku. Cross overs.
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

"Ahhh..." a young, blonde boy sighed. He was about 14 in age, wearing a black and orange jumpsuit. He had messy, blonde spiky hair, and wore a hitai - ate that was black in colour. It had two tails that fell down to his shoulders. Currently, he was in a stall eating his favourite food, ramen.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto exclaimed. Empty bowls of ramen stacking high up were around the stall, most of which were the boys'. The old man, known as Teuchi, sighed. There was going to be a LOT of washing up.

"No problem Naruto..." he sighed. The boy, known as Naruto, put some money on the table and left. He stepped onto the dirt path of his home, his village - Konohagakure no sato. The sun shone brightly over the rooftops of the village, and bathed it in a warm glow. Naruto breathed in the air, he loved his home. Sure, he had a bad past with the village, for being the container of one of the most deadly demons in history, but Naruto still loved it anyway. There was one person that he loved more than anyone though. That person was Haruno Sakura, one of the most powerful medic nins in Konoha. She was Naruto's team-mate, and friend. Under the guidance of their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, the three had many adventures. There used to be another member, Uchiha Sasuke, but he defected from the village in search of power. Anyway, our favourite blonde ninja started to roam around, finding something to do.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" screamed a familiar voice. Naruto turned around abruptly, to face a pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled in joy. He moved towards her. She was wearing a red vest with black shorts, and a white skirt on top. She had a large puch behind her, with a scroll on top. She also had peculiar pink hair, but that appealed all the more to Naruto.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we have a mission tommorow. Tsunade-shishou says to get ready and meet us at the North gate tommorow." Sakura explained. She turned around and was about to walk away, when Naruto called out to her again.

"Sakura-chan! Wanna come help me pack?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned around and gave a small smile.

"Well...I've got nothing better to do, might as well." Sakura replied. Naruto jumped around in joy, and after calming down a little bit, he led Sakura to his house. They walked inside and took a seat on his couch. Naruto left to go find his bag.

"Wow...This place is really messy..." Sakura commented to herself. Clothes were lying around everywhere, milk cartons and ramen bowls were lying around in messy piles. Books were in a bad state, and were flung about in half-hearted piles. Naruto obviously had no sense of cleanliness. As Sakura finished examining the room, Naruto walked in, holding his kunai pouch and his bag filled with god-knows-what.

"So...Sakura-chan, how long is the mission?" asked Naruto. Sakura moved a bit, offering a seat on the couch. Naruto sat down.

"About a day, maybe 3." replied Sakura, after Naruto got comfortable. Naruto sighed, and put his bag next to him. He placed his kunai holster next to it. He grabbed various ninja equipment and threw them there as well. Sakura helped him pack various other things, discarding unwanted ones, until they were finsihed about an hour later. Rain started to hit the windows in Naruto's house. Sakura sighed.

"Great...I won't be able to get back to my house in this weather..." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes gleamed with oppertunity.

"Sakura-chan, you can stay here with me!" he exclaimed. Sakura, seeing as there was no other choice, reluctantly agreed. Naruto slept on the couch, and Sakura slept on his bed. The night went rather uneventfully, and morning came.

Naruto awoke, still dressed in his outfit from the day before. He quickly washed up, ate a bowl of ramen, strapped on his ninja gear, and set off. Sakura was already gone.

Naruto arrived at the gate, to be greeted by Sakura. Kakashi was no where to be seen. Which was usual, because he was almost always late. Naruto sighed, and went to join Sakura, who was sitting on top of the gate. (Which was pretty high up.)

"Naruto, look at the sun..." Sakura said. Naruto just finished climbing up the gate, sat down beside Sakura, and they both stared at the forest, illuminated by the glow of the sun. Suddenly, a silver haired jounin appeared next to them.

"Yo." he said.

Naruto almost fell of the gate, but Sakura caught him. They both got off and joined there sensei. After a few greetings, and shouting at about how lateness gets very annoying, Kakashi started to explain the mission.

"Alright. Our mission is to take out a missing-nin from Sunagakure. He was seen very close to us, so we have been requested to him out. This is probably a B to A rank mission, so I expect you two to be on high guard." Kakashi explained. Naruto and Sakura agreed, and they set off.

Leaping from tree to tree, Naruto finally spotted something after about an hour of searching. It was approaching him fast, and Naruto had to quickly jump out of the way. It turned out to be a barrage of shurikens, and it embedded itself on the tree next to Naruto. The blonde quickly pulled out a kunai and called for his teammate and sensei. They joined him, and they covered every direction, back to back. Sakura gave a small shriek of surprise when a heavily built man, around 35 or so, with two gigantic blades appeared on the branch next to them. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with fish netting over it. On top of that was two leather holsters for two knives, along with sashes for his swords to be kept in. He also wore black full length trousers, ripped and cut in some areas. He wore bandages all over his arm, and armguards over those. He had a mask like Kakashi's on, with a headband over his forehead. It had two VERY long tails, that went down to his knees. The man laughed.

"So you three are the Konoha shinobi supposed to take me out. Pathetic." he said. Naruto and Kakashi spun around to face this new threat.

"Aratuo Oni. Missing-nin from Suna, you are under arrest for murdering several civilians and 3 ANBU corps. You will come with me or else be eliminated." said Kakashi, in a monotone.

"Make me." Oni said. He made hand signs at a blurring pace, and suddenly the whole area changed. The Konoha shinobi and Oni were teleported to a dome, with water around the edges. Naruto took a step forward, but found that his strength was significantly weakened.

"What the..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ahahahaha! I see you realise that this is no ordinary dome. This is my Hell star dome, where your strength is cut in half while mine stays the same! Now you three don't stand a chance!" Oni laughed.

Naruto shook his head and charged at Oni. The said man simply side stepped, and kicked Naruto on the back, then grabbed his legs and threw him into the air. He grabbed his kunai pouch on the way up, and threw it into the water. Naruto was now weapon-less. Oni simply laughed. Naruto recovered in the air, and aimed for a punch to Oni's face, but Oni quickly blocked it. He twisted Naruto's hand, and then threw him into the water with a splash.

Sakura went next along with Kakashi. They both tried some taijutsu techniques, but Oni countered them easily. Oni threw Sakura into the water, and then drew one of his knives. Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Kakashi...Your students are strong. But you must realize, that if you don't do something quickly, you and them will die." Oni said. He smirked and tried to stab Kakashi. Kakashi dodged and tried to slash Oni, but the missing-nin backflipped out of the way. He made blurring hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Great Water Dragon Release!" he yelled. 3 huge dragons erupted from the water and dove at Kakashi. Kakashi moved out of the way quickly, before pulling his head band up, revealing his sharingan. He engaged Oni in a taijutsu battle, sending Oni backwards. Oni growled and pulled out his huge blades. He then threw them in the air and made hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Compressed Weapon Release!" he shouted. His blades blew up and red chakra was fed to Oni's right hand. Oni then made a one handed hand sign, transforming the chakra into a ball of destruction. He charged towards Kakashi, with his ball of destruction in front. Kakashi quickly made hand signs, and lightning formed in his left hand. He charged towards Oni. The two jutsus collided.

"Lightning blade!" yelled Kakashi.

"BladeEdge!" shouted Oni. The two jutsus struggled for power, before Oni won the struggle. Kakashi was sent flying into the water, unconsious. Oni sighed, and closed his eyes.

He re-opened them to find Sakura, drenched, behind him.

"Still haven't given up girl?" asked Oni. Sakura aimed a punch at his face, but Oni side-stepped and threw Sakura onto the ground. He put one leg on her, anchoring her there. He pulled out his remaining knife and aimed it at her neck. He brought it up to his head.

"Girl, it is time for you to die!" He chakra-enhanced his knife, and then smiled evily under his mask. He brought down the knife to within millimetres of Sakura's neck, when suddenly a voice erupted.

"KYUUBI! INTO THE KEYBLADE! NOW!" shouted Naruto.

He leaped out of the water, and landed on the land. A flash of light happened next to his right hand, and when it faded, a long key was there. It was red, with two green handles and a yellow inner piece, from where Naruto was holding it. Oni's eyes widened when an image of the Kyubi appeared behind Naruto, and formed itself into a small ball in Naruto's left hand. It had red eyes and long teeth, and was red in colour. Naruto held the 'Keyblade' out in front of him, and thrust the Kyubi-Ball into it. Energy seeped into the key from all directions, and Naruto was covered in bright light.

When the light faded, Naruto was holding his Keyblade, burning with...Not chakra...Something else. He then spun it around in his hand. He threw it into the air.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled. He Threw his right hand in front of him, then above his head.

"Let's Go! Uzumaki Naruto! POWER!" he yelled.

His orange attire burned away, revealing a red sleeveless shirt with shoulder pads. It had a zip on the front, from his neck to his waist. His trousers were replaced by red trousers, with knee pads and shin guards. It had metal pieces along the sides, and a two yellow belts intersecting with each other, making a cross. Two red pouches were in between the belts. His sandals burnt away, revealing black boots with a steel tip and two sharp blades sticking out from the back. His arms had two long, black armguards reaching up to his elbows, with retractable blades. He wore fingerless black gloves. His eyes were covered by orange goggles, with two ruler length poles sticking out from his ears. They were silver in colour.

After the outfit change, Naruto caught the Keyblade covered in something that resembled Chakra. He glared at Oni from behind his goggles. Oni stepped away from Sakura, trembling in fear. Naruto's power just went sky rocketing. Naruto continued to glare at him.

"W-who are you?!" Oni asked, still trembling.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the Keyblade wielder and Shaman of this world! But you can call me your demise!!"


	2. Keyblade

**Chapter 2**

"Get away from Sakura-chan, you monster!" screamed Naruto. He gripped his Keyblade enhanced with the chakra-like substance held tight. Oni's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A kid, who's power was greater then his? No! He quickly pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, smeared the blood across the scroll, and rolled it up again. He then made some handsigns, ending with him pushing onto the floor. A quick poof of smoke happened, and when it dissapeared, he was holding a giant blade, even bigger then the previous two. He stood up, and then charged at Naruto.

Naruto charged at him as well. Oni swung his huge blade at Naruto, who cartwheel-jumped over the blade. Naruto tried to hit Oni with his Keyblade, but Oni quickly pivoted away. He then dragged his blade on the floor, creating sparks, bringing it up to cut Naruto in half. Naruto jumped backwards, and then raised his free hand. A pulse came out from it, sending Oni of balance. Naruto seized the oppertunity, and hit Oni across the face with his keyblade. Oni fell backwards, And Naruto kicked him on the chest, then spun around and hit Oni with a 360 spin. He was sent flying, and hit the wall hard. He coughed up blood on impact, then fell face first on the floor. His blade hit the floor with a loud clang. Naruto spun his blade around in the palm of his hand in victory, then threw it in the air. He caught it with his left hand, then made it dissapear again. The chakra-like thing covering it merged with Naruto again.

Naruto spun around, and ran towards Sakura. He dropped onto one knee, and put his head on her chest, checking for a beat. There was one, and Naruto sighed with relief. He turned around to see his sensei, Kakashi. The silver headed man opened an eye in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asked. Naruto was about to open his mouth to tell him if he was mad, and actually forgot who he was, but then a sudden pain from his head made him shut up.

**"Kit! Kit! Listen to me!"** yelled a demonic voice.

_"Who are you?"_ asked Naruto.

**"Ugh, you idiot! It's me, Kyuubi! Now listen closely."**

_"I'm listening..."_

**"You have unlocked your dormant powers. Now listen to me. These powers are very powerful indeed, but you still haven't learnt how to activate them on your own accord, much less use it. So, I'll explain. In times of extreme stress, or rage, you usually use my power. However, you have a **_**third**_** type of chakra to. This chakra is known as Furiyoku, and is a slightly varied version of chakra. You use this when you turn me into pure energy, and siphon it into your weapon. That weapon is the keyblade, which you somehow attained. I believe that it thinks that you are worthy to use it to strike down evil. Anyway, because my chakra is so strong, your clothes change when you use your third chakra. Frankly, I think it's an improvement."** Kyuubi explained.

_"So...Uh, Kyuubi, how do I activate them myself__?__" asked Naruto._

**"You simply have to ask for the Keyblade in your mind and it will come. To use this other form and Furiyoku, you must hold your Keyblade in front of you, and concentrate very hard. You will feel the Furiyoku in your body, and then you harness it in your left hand. Then, siphon it into the Keyblade. Be aware that your powers go up dramatically in this form. However, it would be wise to not tell anyone about this, yet. So, you're going to need another name for this form. Also, you must transform away from prying eyes. Okay?"**

"_Right...So, lemme think...How about...Mag?" _said Naruto_._

**"Very well. It has a nice ring to it."**

Kakashi waved his hand in front of Naruto, raising an eyebrow. Naruto snapped back to reality.

"Oh, right. I'm Mag! Mag Reo!" said Mag.

"Okay...Thanks Mag. Now, could you move? This is one of my students here, and I desperatly need to help her." said Kakashi. The dome faded away, and Kakashi picked up Sakura. He made a handsign, and he poofed away in a poof of smoke. Mag breathed a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes. He started to walk back.

**"Kit! Put your hand on the floor, and concentrate. Do it!"** yelled Kyuubi.

Naruto did as he was told, and Furiyoku seeped out from underneath his hand. It all went towards a spot next to him, which grew and grew, until it became a fox shape. It was about the size of a large dog, and had one, bushy tail. It had fox ears and was a deep red in colour. It had yellow eyes.

"Ah...Fresh air! Hey kit, it's me. Kyuubi!" declared the Kyuubi.

"Um...You're a lot smaller...Less evil...And a lot cuter..." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. I will be your compainion now. So now, don't worry about swinging your weapon when you use your Keyblade enhanced with Furiyoku. I will do it. Until then, I'll roam around with you. But I'll need a new name." said the Kyuubi.

"Alright. Sounds good. So...Your name...Hmm...How about Ren?" asked Naruto.

"Perfect!" yelled Ren.

"Ok! Now, how do I go back to normal?" asked Naruto.

"Simply concentrate on your 1st, primary chakra source, and you will automatically switch to that, reverting to your normal form."

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, and soon, his clothes glew with a bright light. When it faded, he was wearing normal clothes.

"Alright, good. Now, you have a new ability because of Furiyoku. You can teleport around, by placing your hand on my head and declaring the place you want to go to." said Ren.

"Ok!" yelled Naruto. He put his hand on Ren's head, then declared Konoha. They teleported in a spiral of swirling chakra.

Naruto and Ren reappeared in an old alley, littered with dustbins and rats and whatnot. Naruto walked out of the alley with Ren, and breathed in the fresh air. He was in front of a large weapons shop, where Tenten was zooming around, picking up random weapons. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but just shrugged it of. Ren decided to dissapear for a while, and poofed away in flames. Naruto nodded, and started to walk around, eventually coming in front of a hospital. He walked inside, and went to the front desk. A pretty, young, black-haired nurse was at the desk.

"Hello, may I know which room Haruno Sakura is in? I'm her team mate, Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto.

"Shes in room 018, just down the hall." Said the nurse, winking at Naruto. The blonde gave a weak smile, and walked down the hall the nurse instructed him to go to. He walked inside the room, to find Sakura lying on a white bed, covered with a blue blanket. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. A window let some light through, and a tabletop was next to Sakura's bed. Naruto grabbed a chair, and sat next to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." he whispered. Naruto stared at her angel-like form for a while, before leaving the room.

"MONSTERS! HELP!" shouted a nurse. Naruto suddenly went on alert. He slammed the floor with his palm, and Ren appeared. Naruto nodded at Ren, who nodded back. They sprinted down the hall, and into the reception. White, slim figures were stalking around in erratic motions. They had no hands and feet, having blade like things instead. They had blue lining down their sides, and a face with a zipper across it. Inside their 'face', was pitch dark. Naruto opened his eyes in shock. He knew it was time to use Mag again. He darted behind a wall, and held his hand up. He concentrated on the palm of his hand, covering himself in Furiyoku.

"Lets Go! Uzumaki Naruto! POWER!" he yelled, and was enveloped in a bright light. When it faded, he was Mag again. He was holding the Keyblade. He darted out, and found Ren attacking some of the mysterious figures.

Mag zoomed forward, and hit a figure across the face. He then whacked it in the gut, causing it to dissapear. He then destroyed two more, by spinning around, holding the Keyblade out stretched. Mag then spun around, to find a dozen more. They were approaching him, obviously aware that he was a threat. Mag quickly hit one across the face with a punch, then over the head with a keyblade slash. He took out two more, then another, before backing up a bit. Ren was next to him, growling.

"Damnit! These things are to tough!" Mag yelled.

"You don't say!" Ren growled. They were both exhausted. Mag opened his eyes in shock.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled. He sprinted toward the hall, smacking any white figures aside. He sprinted down the hallway, and kicked the door open. Sakura was on the floor, breathing very hard. Two white figures were there, about to kill her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled, jumping in the way. He smacked one into a wall, then stabbed one through the gut, killing them both. Sakura opened her eyes wide, then coughed.

Mag ran over to her, cursing the fact that he had to pretend he didn't know her. He offered a hand, and Sakura took it. He pulled her up.

"Thank you...So much. Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"M-Mag Reo." Mag replied. Sakura looked at him.

"You look like...Na- Ah wait, you probably don't know him. Nice to meet you." she said. Mag smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakura Haruno." she replied. They stared at each other for about 10 seconds, before they were both envolped in darkness. When it dissapeared, they were standing on top of a huge circle, with a picture of Naruto, with smaller pictures of Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ren. It had ornate patterns around the sides. Mag took a step forward, when suddenly, a huge, white hand grabbed the side of the circle. It looked like a mitten. Another grabbed it, until a HUGE white figure appeared in front of them. It was much heavier built then the other type, and much bigger. It an assortment of spikes near its shoulder, head, and feet. However, they looked very flexible.

_**Don't be Afraid.**_

Mag took a step back, before trying to run. Sakura followed him, but they both abruptly stopped. They were trapped. The huge, white thing, threw Sakura into the air, and she was stuck in 4 energy orbs, on her wrists, and feet. Naruto was envolped in the same type of orb, and was teleported next to her, trapped in the same way. The figure took a step towards Mag, before raising it's arm back to punch him. Mag summoned some Furiyoku, burning the orb enough for his right hand to move.

"Come on!" he shouted, whacking the figure across the face with his keyblade. Sakura gasped in shock. However, he was still trapped. The white thing, annoyed, grabbed Mag, throwing him high into the air. It recoiled it's arm to punch him again, but Mag quickly dodged and hit it across the face.He landed back on the floor, untrapped. The figure snaked below the circle, and Mag kept an eye out for where it might be. Suddenly, the arena tipped over, and Mag fell down. He lodged his keyblade into the side, holding on. The figure was below him, with a massive ball of negative energy. Mag couldn't hold on any longer, and fell down, with the keyblade. The figure brought the ball up, trying to kill this nuisance. Mag recovered, and threw his Keyblade into the ball. It exploded, sending the two flying. Sakura screamed, as the two landed, hard. Mag got up first, and pulled his Keylbade out of the floor. He hit the things head multiple times, before adding his blue chakra to the Keyblade. He lodged it into the figure's head, then jumped up. Mag gathered his blue chakra, turning it into a spiraling sphere of destruction. He zoomed back down to the floor, lodging it into the thing's head. It made an odd sound, then exploded. Sakura fell down as the energy dissapeared. Mag quickly jumped up and caught her, just in time.

Light enveloped the two, and they both fell unconscious, exhausted. The light dissapeared, and Mag and Sakura were high in the sky. They both fell down really fast, in opposite directions. As he was falling, Mag's transformation dissapeared, and he reverted to Naruto. The blonde zoomed through the air, until a town was seen. It had a bright glow to it, and a large tower with a clock. Naruto kept falling, until he was within seconds of hitting the floor. He added chakra to his feet, to make sure that he wouldn't break his legs or get hurt to much. He bent his knees on landing, to make it a little less painful. It hurt as much as a light hit to the legs. Nevertheless, Naruto collapsed on the floor.


	3. More Keyblades, and a Reunion

**Chapter 3**

Naruto awoke after being unconsious for a while. He didn't know how long, but he knew he did. Sakura was gone, and so was Ren and his old friends. He opened his eyes slowly, trying a few times before finally getting them completely open. He was leaning against something hard, probably brick. He was alone, he knew that much. He got up, and realised that he was in a small room. It had various old furniture and posters, along with a curtain covering a doorway. He looked up. A large hole in the ceiling was present, probably because of him. Naruto gulped. That was...big.

"Take that!" yelled a voice outside. There were sounds of metal clanking, and what sounded like...Magic? Naruto shook his head. He knew that it was time.

"Lets Go! Uzumaki Naruto! POWER!" he yelled, becoming Mag again. He summoned the Keyblade, then ran outside. When he got out, he saw a figure fighting. One was a boy about his age, with brown, big, messy hair, and a blue shirt. Underneath that, he had a large red sash, that was split in two. He had a thin white hoodie on top, with another black one on top of that. He was wearing a silver necklace with a crown at the bottom. He had 3/4 pants underneath, with 4 yellow sashes around each leg, 2 on each. In between them was a semi-circle of blue colour, with 2 red pouches. He had 2 large boots on, with yellow sashes and a zipper.

He was holding a...Keyblade!? It was silver, with yellow handles a blue grip. Naruto remembered that there might be other keyblades, so he thought that this might be one of the other Keyblade wielders. He was fending off some of the white figures, and looked to be exhausted. Mag to the rescue!

"Dang...I'm exhausted..." he mumbled, falling backwards, onto his knees, then face flat. His keyblade flew across the floor. One person there, a boy with blonde, messy hair, with a black outfit covering everything else, was holding two keyblades. He lifted his keyblade up, about to kill the boy.

"Die. You are a pathetic other." he said. Mag grabbed the silver keyblade, and did a surprise hit across the face of the cloaked boy. He was sent flying, and the white figures turned their attention towards Mag.

"W-who are you?" said the boy.

"I'm Mag. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sora." said Sora.

"Alright! Here's your keyblade! Now let's take out these guys!" he yelled. Sora and Mag charged forward, knocking the white figures aside, one after the other. Very soon, only the cloaked figure was left.

"Damnit! Now I have to kill you both!" he yelled. He grabbed his keyblades, and got into a fighting position. Mag stepped forward first.

"Let's see what you got!" he yelled.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was on a beach, with the waves licking her face. She pushed herself up, only to fall back down. She was exhausted. All she knew was that that 'Mag' person helped her...And seemed very familiar.

"Hey! I'll help you up!" said a feminine voice. A girl, about her age, was standing in front of her. She had burgundy-red hair, that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink vest, with a zipper. She only had it up to about 3/4 of the way, revaling another white vest underneath. She had a pink skirt on, with white streaks. She had a black belt on to, with pink boots. She had a black hood behind her vest.

She grinned at Sakura, and Sakura took her hand. She pulled her up.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied.

"I'm Kairi!" said Kairi. They both smiled at each other, they knew they'd get on well.

"Take that!" Mag yelled. He hit the boy, known as Roxas, with his Keyblade. Roxas blocked it with one, then kicked Mag in the gut, then tried to hit him on the neck. Mag spun around, blocking the hit, as well as sending Roxas stumbling. Sora charged in, and hit Roxas with a 360 spin. The said blonde was sent flying into a wall, dropping his Keyblades. Sora and Mag each grabbed one. They then beat up Roxas really bad, ending it by sending him into the air, jumping onto adjactent roofs, then leaping forward, crossing through him. He fell to the floor with a back-breaking thud. Sora and Mag landed on different sides of him, dropping his Keyblades. Roxas got up, and made a hole of darkness in front of him. He grabbed his keyblades and ran into the hole, closing it as soon as he was gone.

"Nice one. So, Sora, Why are you here?" asked Mag.

"Well, I'm here because I'm looking for a friend. Her name's Kairi." replied Sora.

"Hmm...I'm looking for a friend to. Her name's Sakura."

"Well, we can look together!" exclaimed Sora.

"Alright!" said Mag.

They both went through the whole of the town, known as Twilight Town, looking for their friends. Both of them weren't here, and they were both tired. They sat down beside a accessory shop. Mag's clothes started to glow.

_"Damnit!"_

"Hey, Sora, Can you keep a secret?" asked Mag.

"Sure, what?"

Right on cue, Mag's clothes burnt away, revealing Naruto in his orange and black attire.

"Wow...So, why do you have them?" asked Sora.

Naruto explained everything, and Sora understood.

"Okay! Let's look some more! There's a train station over there, so we can go look on the other side of town!" said Sora.

The duo headed towards the station, and were just about to go inside, when a hooded figure appeared in front of them. He took of his hood, and revealed large, spiky hair. It was red in colour.

"You two beat up Roxas! I won't let you get away with this!" he yelled.

Naruto and Sora leaped out of the way when he threw a disc covered in spikes at them. He then pulled out two more, and summoned a wall of fire around them. They were trapped.

Naruto knew he had to fight, but had very little energy. So he decided to rely on his third chakra, his Furiyoku. He closed his eyes, then re-opened them.

"Let's Go! Uzumaki Naruto! POWER!" he yelled, turning into Mag. He then summoned his Keyblade.

"All right! Furiyoku! Into the Keyblade!" Mag's keyblade was covered with orange Furiyoku. Mag was ready.

The man charged Sora first, trying to hit him. Sora blocked it, then shrugged him off with a 360 spin. The man, known as Axel, jumped backwards and hit the floor with his discs, setting on fire. It had various cracks in it, revaling lava underneath. Mag leaped up and front flipped towards Axel, hitting him in the face with a hard kick. Axel spun round, clecnhing his teeth in pain. Sora ran forward, and hit Axel in the gut with his Keyblade, then sent him in the air with an upward swing. Mag leaped up, and slashed him straight through his chest. Axel fell to the floor, and Mag landed on one knee. Sora joined Mag, and the two got into stances again.

"That...hurt...you...hurt...me..." mumbled Axel. Sora opened his eyes in shock. Axel got up, and grabbed his two discs.

"You...hurt...me...BURN!!" he yelled, setting his discs on fire, as well as making the area very hot. He charged towards the two, stopping right in front of them, spinning his discs.

"BURN, BABY!" he yelled, causing a sphere of fire around him. Mag was sent flying, and Sora was sent spinning into Mag. Axel grabbed Sora's leg just before he hit the blonde, throwing him in the air. Sora recovered in mid-air, to see Axel smiling at him. Axel slashed Sora multiple times with his discs, before front flipping over him and kicking Sora into the ground. Mag got up, stumbling a bit. He then rushed towards Axel, holding his Keyblade with both hands.

Axel blocked a blow from Mag's Keyblade, then tried to counter it with a slash to the face. Mag moved his face out of the way, just barely. He backflipped away from him.

"Damnit...This isn't working..." he said. He realized that Axel's element is fire, which means...

"Water Style: Water Dragon Eruption!" he yelled. 3 huge water dragons came out from beneath the scorching ground, drenching the place. They then rsuhed into Axel, knocking him out.

The circle of fire dissapeared, and Axel opened a hole of darkness. He then glared at Mag. Sora got up, and joined Mag.

"You two...Hmm...Maybe you two can take them out. See you around." Axel said, before leaving. Mag promptly turned back into Naruto, then breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Kairi and Sakura were on the top of Sunset Hill. It was a train away from Twilight Town, just part of Sunset Terrace. Kairi was sitting on a railing, while Sakura was lying down, admiring the sunset.

_"I wonder how Naruto's doing...And Kakashi-sensei...Even that other boy...Mag-san..."_

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Look over there! A train's pulling up to the station! Wanna go see who's in it?" asked Kairi. Sakura was bored, so she agreed. The two walked down the hill, towards the station.

"So this is Sunset Terrace...Hm, maybe we can find some clues here..." said Sora.

"Yeh..." replied Naruto.

_"And find Sakura-chan."_

Sora and Naruto walked out of the train, onto the platform. They walked towards the gates, inserting their tickets and passing through. The two walked up some stairs, leading towards Sunset Terrace.

"Ok, so this is the station. There's the stairs! C'mon, let's go!" shouted Kairi. Sakura smiled, and the two walked towards the stairs. They were walking down them, when they heard two voices.

"Hey, Sora, So where should we start looking?" asked a voice.

"Let's check Sunset Hill. Kairi said she liked it there..." replied another voice.

"Okay...But what about Sakura-chan? She's not from here, just like me!" said the voice.

"Alright..So we'll ask around!" said the other voice.

"Okay!"

Sakura recognized one of those voices. It was Naruto! She ran down the stairs, much to Kairi's surprise. Sakura started calling Naruto's name desperatly, hoping that maybe he could hear her.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura ran down the stairs, bumping into someone. The two people fell down the stairs, hitting each one with equal force. They hit the platform hard, after they hit each stair. Sakura was on the persons chest, on top of the person.

"Ow! Who the hell did that?!" yelled the person.

"I'm so sorry! I d-didn't m-mean t-"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at who she was lying on top of. Orange and black jacket...orange trousers...

"Naruto!!" she yelled in joy.She glomped onto him, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Sakura-chan..." whispered Naruto.

"This is kinda awkward..." he whispered again. The pinkette realised the position they were in, rolling of Naruto, blushing insanely.

"I'm sorry...It's just that...Well...I..." she started, thinking of suitable excuses. Naruto smirked, cursing himself for interrupting that...awkward moment. He was actually enjoying it.


	4. Chronos awakened

**Chapter 4**

**A/N - Sorry for taking so long to update, had some problems etc... Anyway, I have a whole new idea and plot for where this storey is going! And don't worry, I'm not going to rush any relationships. By the way, this is my first fanfic! Little late to say now, but it is. Anyway, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be rich and have Naruto become super powerful.**

Naruto got up first, helping Sakura up. The two said hello to each other again, and explained what had happened. Sora walked towards Kairi, while the two ninjas were wrapped up in their conversations.

"Kairi...Hi?" said Sora, grinning a little.

"Sora...Hey! You had to go on another adventure without inviting me, didn't you?!" scolded Kairi. Sora flinched, closing one eye slightly.

"Sora! Listen to me! You had me so...Worried..." Kairi yelled, toning down on the last word. Sora stood up right.

"Kairi...I'll never hurt myself, or put anyone in danger! So there's no need to worry!" grinned Sora, folding his arms over his chest. Kairi was slightly relieved, giving a small smirk.

Meanwhile, far, far away, a man in red armor, with various dragon scales over it, sat on a large, black throne. He had a black and gold helmet, with 4 large blue spikes at the back of it. On his back, he had 7 massive spikes. Two large wings poked out from his armour, with 3 large claws on the end. He had long, white nails resembling a dragon's, with 3 on each foot as well. In front of him was a large pedestal, with a crystal ball on top. Inside the crystal ball, Naruto was talking to Sakura.

"Hmph. It seems the Chronos has embedded itself in the boy... I'll have to retrieve that..." the dragon-like man said. He raised a hand, beckoning towards himself.

"Malifecent! Come here!" he ordered.

A witch, with black robes and black leggings, showed herself. She wore a mask that had two horns on the top, along with a staff. She had abnormally long finger nails.

"Yes, Lord Raro?" said the witch known as Malifecent.

"Find the Chronos boy. Bring him to me...ALIVE." he ordered, almost yelling the last part.

"Yes, my leige. However, may I dispose of the other Keyblade wielder...Sora? I have a history with him..." asked Malifecent.

"Do what you want with the others. I care only for the Chronos." replied Raro.

"Thank you, my lord. It will be done." said the witch, before dissapearing in swirls of darkness.

"It is only a matter of time, boy...Your dormant powers will be mine before you ever awaken them...Hehehe..." laughed Raro. His laugh was small, but sinister.

Naruto, Sora, Kairi and Sakura walked down the beach of Twilight town. Naruto sat down near the waves, with Kairi sitting next to him, Sakura lying down, and Sakura sitting cross-legged on the other side.

"This...feels good..." sighed Naruto, taking in the fresh air and the sensation of the waves against his feet. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Yeh..." she sighed to, leaning her head back.

Naruto suddenly felt a twang in the back of his head, signalling something was off. He got up immediatly, pulling out a kunai. Sakura was alerted to, and she readied herself, standing next to Naruto. Kairi and Sora both summoned Keyblades.

"You have one to?!" they both said, wide-eyed. Kairi and Sora both explained how they got theirs, but were cut short by a rumbling in the earth.

"What the hell?!" yelled Naruto. Several white figures appeared in front of them, the Dusk Nobodies. Sora ran forward, smashing one away. Kairi did the same, while Sakura fruitlessly tried to hit one with her fists. They simply phased through it.

"Sakura! You need a Keyblade! Just get back!" yelled Sora.

"Damnit!" Naruto whispered to himself. He couldn't transform in front of Sakura, and he couldn't summon his Keyblade without tranforming. At least, he couldn't use it effectively. Naruto threw kunai, knowing full well they wouldn't do anything. However, he had to try. The kunai phased through the Nobodies, but Aggravated them. They walked towards each other, before merging together to become a large, but not humongous, Nobody. It was wielding a huge sword, and had massive gauntlets on each arm. It's feet had them to. The Nobody emblem was imprinted on it's helmet. The helmet was a normal knights' one, except with two horns at the back.

It slammed the sword on the ground, before glaring at Naruto. It began running towards him at full speed.

"No you don't!" yelled Kairi, getting in the way. It simply batted her away using it's free hand.

"Take that!" yelled Sora, throwing his Keyblade straight at it. It blocked with it's sword. Sora called his Keyblade back, before spinning in mid-air, trying to hit it. The Nobody, Known as a Assaulter, blocked the attack. It pushed Sora away, before punching him in the gut with it's free hand. Sora coughed up blood, then fell to the floor, unconscious. The Assaulter ran towards Naruto again, it's sword behind it's head, swung just behind the shoulders. Naruto gulped. He backflipped away from it, looking at Sakura. She was running towards it.

"Sakura!! NO!!" Naruto yelled, but it was to late. The Assaulter saw her coming, and spun around to face her. It picked her up by the neck, then threw her straight in the air. It jumped up with her, slamming the hilt of it's sword into her gut. She yelled in pain, and it grabbed her legs. It swung round and round, before letting her go, sending her flying into Naruto.

Naruto caught her, stumbling a little on impact. She had a few bruises here and there, and a huge gash on her arm. The Assaulter, annoyed, started looking around for the girl. It couldn't find her, or Naruto. In truth, they were right in front of it, but it was blinded by rage.

"Sakura...Sakura, are you ok?" asked Naruto, shaking her a little.

"Ye-yeh..." she whispered, but then collapsed. Naruto put her down on the floor gently, before raising his head up. He glared at the Assaulter.

"Damnit!" he yelled. He held his palm above his head. Energy began to swirl there, before covering him completely. When it faded, he was Mag again, with his Keyblade. The Assaulter saw him, and charged.

It swung it's massive blade towards him, but Mag swiftly dodged and ran towards the Nobody. He hit it hard with his Keyblade, sending it stumbling. He then swung the Keyblade over his shoulder, then slammed it down again. The impact sent light through the ground, hitting the Assaulter, hard. It dropped the sword, and from each gauntlet, two blades popped out. It slashed them at Mag, who dodged and blocked them. The blonde then rolled out of the way completely, before running up a large rock, backflipping off, and landing on The Assaulter's head. He slammed his Keyblade into it multiple times, before it fell down. Mag ran over to the dropped blade, picking it up with great effort. With all his strength, Mag slammed it into the Nobody's head, completely destroying it, The Nobody faded away, leaving a glowing ball of darkness, with numbers all over it, written in light. Mag dispelled his transformation, and walked over to the orb.

"MALIFECENT, YOU FOOL! HE DEFEATED THE NOBODY AND NOW HE WILL AWAKEN HIS DORMANT CHRONO POWERS! YOU FOOL!!" yelled Raro. He slammed his armoured hand onto the side of his throne, shaking the entire castle that he was inside of.

Naruto walked towards the ball. He touched it with one hand. The area blew up into darkness, with Naruto standing in the middle of it. Numbers appeared on the floor around him, spreading around him in a pattern like an alchemical circle. An eerie, ghostly voice started speaking.

"_Boy...You have great power already...But you are also the Chrono bearer...The hero of time...Do you accept your fate, and take the powers of the Chronos? I will guide you, and it will grant you powers beyond what you will ever imagine. With it, you can vanquish this world of evil, your world, and all the other worlds that you will soon discover...However, if you die, the Chronos will be unleashed, destroying the world with it's raw power...Do you accept this blessing, but also a curse?"_

Naruto was shocked by the voice, but listened intently. He wanted to get home, but also had a goal. He had always wanted to banish evil for good, so he clenched a fist, and raised it to his face.

"I accept! Let this Chronos thing be awakened!" he yelled. Suddenly, the numbers underneath him glowed. They spun around, until they shot up in a hurricane. They then dove into Naruto, bathing him in white. When it faded, he was wearing a gold shirt, reaching his wrists. They were tied there with two glowing bangles. On top of that, he was wearing a black, sleeveless jacket with multiple pouches. It was zipped down the full length, and had various straps around it. He was wearing black trousers, reaching down to just above his foot, tied by glowing bangles. He had multiple pouches down the length of his trousers, and various straps to hold them in place. He also had 4 pouches just in below his jacket, behind him. They were tied by a red belt, with green metal along the belt. He had black fingerless gloves, and a white armgaurd on his left arm. He had a pouch on his right arm, tied by three white straps. His hair remained the same, with the exception of green goggles on top of his head. He also had a black scarf covering his neck, reaching down to the end of his jacket. The tips of the scarf were gold.

He looked at himself, almost in love with his new outfit.

"This is so COOL! This outfit rocks! Plus, my power feels like it's shot up by a massive amount!" he yelled.

After he finished looking at himself, the voice spoke again.

_"Boy...You are a true hero now. You wear the clothes of the Chronos, blessed by the Lord Foros. Your chakra has all merged together into one, making your power insane. You have no need to transform into Mag anymore. Your Keyblade...Well, take a look yourself." _

Naruto summoned his Keyblade. It had ornate patterns all over it, with a gold handle to hold it from. (A/N If you want to see it, google Ultima Keyblade Kingdom hearts 2. There should be a picture there.)

Naruto grinned. Then he frowned again.

"But what about my friends? Do I have to explain this to them as well? Like, how I got my clothes?" he asked.

_"No need...I have put it into their memories so that you were always wearing those clothes..."_

"Ok! So, do i get any new powers?"

_"In time, you will unlock 8 great Chrono Triggers. These are the powers that the Chrono bearer wields, and they have great powers. For now, you only have your normal powers, except greatly enhanced. Your quest has begun. I suggest heading east, until you find an island with a large tower on it. From there, I will take you to the world where your quest truly begins..."_

Naruto nodded his head. The area burst apart, and Naruto was standing on beach again. A slight wind moved his scarf a little in the breeze. Naruto sighed. He turned around, and walked towards his pinkette team-mate. Little did he know, she saw everything...


	5. Sakura's captured!

**Chapter 5**

Naruto walked over to his pink team-mate, without realising she was listening to everything. As he got to her, she sprang up.

"Your going on another quest again?! Why?!" she yelled. Naruto took a step back in surprise, holding his hand up to his chest.

"Why?! Why do you have to protect everyone!? Why not let someone else do it for a change?!" she yelled.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled.

"Why?! Why not let Mag do it?! The other boy, the keyblade wielder?! Huh?! HUH?!" she screamed in defiance at what he was about to do it. Naruto didn't understand why she was yelling so much. He was going to save the worlds, right? Everybody's worlds...From what he understood. So why should she defy it? They were only team-mates, so love was out of the question.

"Sakura-chan...Mag can't do it because..." Naruto mumbled. Sakura cut him off.

"I don't care! Just let me come with you! Let me be a part of this to!" she yelled, huffing and puffing for breath at the end.

"Sakura-chan...I..." he started, but was once again cut off by her.

"You won't let me come?! You think I'm useless, don't you!?" she said, almost in tears. Naruto's eyes softened, and he smirked a little. So that was the reason.

"Sakura...I never said that. I'd fully well let you come...but..." he said, cutting himself off. She might hate him forever if he said the rest.

"But what?" she asked.

"But... I can't let you do that, because I L-" he said, when he was yet AGAIN cut off by Sakura hugging him.

"I understand...You don't want me to come, because you care for everyone to much. You won't let me come because we - I - am the family you never had. Right?" she said, smiling. Naruto thanked his luck.

"Yeh...Thats right..." he said, hugging her back.

Sora opened his eyes after a few tries. He was next to Kairi, one of his best friends. She was moving around, trying to get up as well.After a few tries, the two got up. Sora smiled at her. She did the same. The two turned their heads, to see the pinkette and the blonde hugging. Kairi clasped her hands together.

"Thats so cute..." she mumbled, in a dreamy voice.

"Nice one, Naruto...Mission accomplished." Sora said.

Naruto let Sakura go after a few minutes, and she wiped the last tear away.

"When you come back...I'll be stronger. I promise. This is the last tear I'll ever shed." Sakura said, holding her left index finger up, with a single tear-drop on it. Naruto raised his hand, and took it from her. The kunoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll have to treasure this one." Naruto said, smiling. Sakura smiled as well, staring at him. The moment was interrupted when an eerie darkness appeared over the sky. Raro's head appeared in the sky, a little hazy.

"**Chronos Trigger! Your girlfriend, there, is coming with me!"** he yelled.

Sora and Kairi noticed Raro, but not aware of who he was. The next thing they knew, A black hand reached down and grabbed Sakura. She was pulled up into the sky, screaming. Naruto tried fruitlessly to get her back. Sora and Kairi rushed over to him to help, but it was to late. Sakura was pulled into the sky with Raro, and the sky lightened again. They were gone. Naruto fell to his knees, slamming a fist into the ground.

"That bastard...Why...How...Where..." Naruto said, having to many questions but not a single answer. Sora and Kairi went to comfort him, but then he got up.

Of all things, he was smiling.

"Naruto?" said Sora.

"That guy...He made one grave mistake. He took the wrong girl...FROM THE WRONG GUY!" he yelled, pumping his fist to the air. He opened it out, creating a miniature Rasengan. It dissapeared after a second or two, and Naruto brought his fist down.

"Sakura...I'll find you, and then I'll save you! Just hang in there!" he yelled to the sky. Suddenly, everything around him froze. The world went dark around him, and a large Alchemical circle appeared in front of him. A glowing sword appeared in his hand, appearing much like the Keyblade does. It had a red hilt, and a white, glowing blade. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_"Boy...Head to the island...Use the Paths Of Time...Open the Gate of Time with the Chrono blade...You'll know how..." _said the now-familiar voice.

Naruto stared at the blade, then nodded. He ran towards the gate, jumped up, frontflipped, then did a diagonal slash across the gate.

"_Chronos: Celestial Slash!"_ He yelled, falling to the floor. The sword dissapeared, and the gate slowly opened. Light erupted from the door. Numbers burst forth, landing underneath Naruto, making long roads. All around him were multi-cloured swirling walls. Naruto stared in awe at the display.

"So these are the Paths of Time, huh?" he said to himself. He walked towards one. As he stepped on it, the numbers glowed, and the other paths dissapeared. Words flew in front of him.

- To Raro's Fortress -

"Alright! So thats his name, huh?" said Naruto. He ran down the path, which seemed to be turning in different directions all the time.

"W-where am I..." said Sakura, opening her eyes. She looked around. She was lying on a cold, slabbed floor. The walls were spiked, and there was little lighting. Sakura got up, observing everything. She walked towards a dim light, hoping to find something there. The castle was cold. Her teeth continously chattered, and she hugged herself tightly, trying to retain all the warmth she could. Wherever she was, Naruto, Sora and Kairi weren't. She wanted to go back home despereatly, back to Konoha. More than that, she wanted to go back to her team-mates.

"Man, these paths are long..." Naruto said. He was running out of energy, and would have to take a break soon. A white light surrounded his boots, catching Naruto by surprise. When it faded, he was wearing silver boots, with a red stripe down the middle. On the bottom were wheels, and two small thrusters were at the heel. Naruto grinned. He pressed a green button on one of the boots.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" he yelled, zooming down the paths WAY to fast.

"Shikamaru, status report." said a blonde lady, wearing red and white robes and a red and white hat, with a shroud covering her neck.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. Two MIA's, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, have been missing for a week. We have tried to find them, fruitlessly. There are no tracks around the village, no scents, and no trace of them. 4 ANBU's have been dispatched to solve this riddle. As of yet, no results." the boy named Shikamaru said, looking threw a few papers he was holding. The Hokage known as Tsunade sighed. She pulled out a bottle of sake and chugged it down, slamming it onto her desk when it was half-empty.

"Great. Dismissed." Tsunade said, waving him away. Shikamaru nodded, dissapearing in a poof of smoke. Tsunade spun around, looking out to the setting sun.

"Just where are you two?" she mumbled.

A larger-than-normal fox walked just outside of the village, in a training ground. Ren sighed, scratching another line in a tree. One whole week he was gone. 5 more days, and he'll go look for him. Ren growled a little, walking away from the tree. He noticed someone standing in a tree.

Sakura walked into a dark hallway. She instantly felt warm. She walked more down the path, until she came out in a large opening. It was dome-like in shape, and had a large throne in the middle. The throne was completely black, and had multiple spikes on it. It reached up to the ceiling, yet you only sat at normal chair height. A boy around 2 years older than her, clad in knights armour with his left arm having multiple gaps in the armour, covered in chainmail. He was holding a glowing gold sword, with 3 stones in the centre. They were green, red, and blue in colour. She crouched down and watched.

Another man, clad in red armour, with spikes here and there, wielding a long, black sword. It was jagged, and had 3 long spikes at the tip. The arm guard was blood red, and had multiple twists in it. The boy charged towards the man, hitting him with blade. The man blocked it, then spun around, sending the boy flying. He ran towards the boy, grabbing him by the cuff. He threw him in the air, but the boy recovered and held his left palm open. It glowed with yellow light, forming into a sphere. His crimson hair went wild with the wind, until he threw the ball at the man. It hit him, sending him flying. The boy then fell to the floor, rolled, and chased the man in mid-flight. He slashed him 3 times on the chest, until the man recovered and punched the boy across the face. The boy stumbled a little, wiping off the blood from his lip. Sakura watched in awe as the two got into a swordfight, blades swinging so fast that she couldn't see them properly. She only saw a blur, then a metallic clang, then it repeated. Eventually, the boy was sent flying, dropping his sword. The man held his hand up, gathering dark energy, then slammed it into the blade. It went black, then shattered. The three stones flew away in beams of light, all in different directions. The man laughed insanely, and the boy looked in shock. The man threw his sword at the boy, nailing him in the stomach. The boy coughed up blood, then fell to the floor, with the sword in his chest. The man walked over to, kicked him in the chest, then pulled his sword out of the boy, walking away. The boy pushed himself up with one arm, the other covering his chest. He wobbled a little. Suddenly, the boy dissapeared, and the scene completely vanished.

Sakura found herself in the same room, except it looked much older now, and the throne was cracked a little. A man, covered with a black shaul over his chest, with a red shirt underneath and black, tattered trousers was sitting there. He had a long, silver blade beside him, and had a dull blue hair, combed backwards, but spiky at the front. He wore big, black gloves, and steel tipped boots. He had a red pouch on his leg. Sakura rubbed her eyes a little. He was still there. What was that scene about? Sakura wondered. The man walked towards her, and she was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice him. He glared at her, then walked past. He raised a hand, then walked away into the shadows. Skeletons pulled themselves out of the ground, holding spears, swords, shields, and crossbows. They dragged their bony bodies towards Sakura, raising their weapons. Sakura pulled out a kunai, and readied herself. Her eyes darted around, looking for any other threats. Finding none, she charged forward. She slashed one in half, then another, before nailing one in the head with her kunai. Her hands glowed with chakra, and she punched through more. The skeletons tried in vain to hit her, but they were smashed to pieces first.

Sakura roundhouse kicked one's head off, then slammed her foot into another, smashing it. One skeleton threw it's spear like a javelin, trying to hit her. She simply caught it, then used it to kill 10 more. She then threw it into the air, smashed two skeletons with her fists, jumped up, caught it, then threw it to the ground. The shockwave caused tremors in the earth, killing a dozen skeletons. She landed on top of the spear, throwing multiple shuriken at the skeletons, killing more and more. They kept coming, one after the other. Sakura jumped off the spear, hitting the floor with her fist, making an earthquake. Multiple skeletons fell in, and Sakura smiled a little. Two skeletons fired arrows at her, but she ducked in time and caught the arrows. She backflipped away from them, pouring a little substance over them. She made a handsign, then breathed fire on it. She threw them at the skeletons, and they exploded. Most of the skeletons were obliterated, but some were unaffected. They charged towards Sakura, who was growing tired. She pulled out 9 kunai, put them in between the gaps in her hands, then threw them. Each of them nailed 9 skeletons in the heads, but more kept coming. She pulled out the last weapon she had, ninja wires. Applying chakra to her feet, she ran around the room at blurring speeds, trailing the wires behind her. They became like super sharp blades, slicing hundreds of the annoying bone beings in half. Eventually, the wires snapped, and she collapsed on to her knees. The kunoichi was out of weapons, breath, and energy. 40 more skeletons remained, and they charged towards her. She raised her arms in front of her face, to try to lessen the damage.

"AHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELLLLLL!!" yelled a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to examine what was going on. Naruto was on rocket skates, charging through the skeletons, yelling. Sakura widened her eyes in shock. The blonde eventually killed them all, then his skates finally stopped. He fell to the floor, exhausted.

"I swear, I am NEVER doing that again." said Naruto, before he closed his eyes, completely oblivious to what he had just done.

He had just saved Sakura's life.


	6. Soul Stone Of Nature

**Chapter 6**

Sakura stared at her blonde-haired team-mate. He had come here from God-knows-where, and just saved her life by 'accidently' hitting every skeleton. She had so many questions, but she decided to wait and help her friend.

_"W-where am I...?" said Naruto. He opened his eyes to find that he was in what could only be described as a huge field of dirt. In front of it was a large castle with spikes, twists, turns and odd rooms sticking out. He pushed himself up onto his legs and surveyed the area again. No-one was here. The last thing he remembered was going down the wrong path, crash landing into a bunch of skeletons. Naruto took a few steps forward until a green light started forming in front of him. A tree shot up out of the ground, then cracked down the middle. A woman, dressed in a green dress with the skirt part slightly ripped, stepped out of it. She had multiple flowers in her green hair. She was holding a large twig-staff. She smiled warmly at Naruto._

_"Hello. I am Hitomi, the Soul of this castle." she said._

_"Your the what?" said Naruto, slightly confused._

_"I am the soul of this castle. You see, this castle was once a beautiful place, where I once lived with my friend, Raro. We were the best of friends, until..." She started._

_"Wait, Raro? As in, Raro the Dark?" yelled Naruto. He was the one that captured Sakura!_

_"Yes, him. But that is a story for another time. For now, I must tell you something of great importance, the true point of your quest. You must strive to do this. Now listen closely." said Hitomi._

_"Ok." replied Naruto, sitting down cross-legged._

_"Raro is trying to revive a great entity, known as Armaggedon. It is a God of sorts, one that strives only for destruction. Should it be released, we are all doomed. So, you, as the Chronos wielder, and the Keyblade of friendship holder, must stop him. Right now however, there is no chance of that happening." said Hitomi._

_"So what do I do then?" asked Naruto. Hitomi held her hand out, and a sphere of light formed. It shot away suddenly, and a Green stone floated in the palm of her hand. It was in a gold setting, with a neck strap. The whole thing looked very ornate._

_"This is the S__oul Stone. It is one of three. This one is the Soul Stone Of Nature. There are two others, The Soul Stone Of Infernos and the Soul Stone Of Gales. You need all three to stand a chance of defeating Raro. Even then, it will still be a challenge, as he posses the Eternal Stone Of NightShade. It if like the Soul stones, except a twisted and evil form. Please, I ask of you, to find all three and defeat Raro. My soul will never rest in peace until you do." said Hitomi. Her eyes filled with grief for a second, then she stared at Naruto._

_Naruto had a lot of things to do right now...Save the Worlds, Return Home, Save Sakura...Now this, to? Maybe this was his ultimate goal. Maybe, by defeating Raro, things will go back to normal...Naruto nodded his head._

_"I'll do it! It's a promise!" the blonde boy shouted, summoning his Keyblade and pointing it to the sky. He then looked back at Hitomi._

_"Thank you...Take this Soul Stone...I will see you again...Soon..." she said. She handed the ninja the green stone. He took it from her, and put it on his neck. For a split second, Hitomi saw a boy she knew, with crimson hair in knight's armour. She smiled warmly._

_"Farewell, young warrior." she said, turning around._

_"Perhaps you'll do better then Raro..." she said, before dissapearing again._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in the castle again, with a familiar voice calling out to him. He was on the floor, yet again. He was getting tired of that. He pushed himself up, and looked around. He spotted the person calling out to him. Sakura!

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, before hugging Naruto. He hugged her back for about a second, until they both let go.

"Naruto! Thank God your here!" she said, smiling. Naruto smiled to.

"Well, Well, Well. You survived. How unexpected." said an emotionless voice. Sakura spun around. It was the man she saw earlier. He stared at the two with cold, emotionless eyes.

"And you are the Chronos wielder. And it seems you already possess a Soul Stone. How annoying. It seems I will have to kill you before you put that stone to a good use." the man said, clenching his sword.

"Who are you?!" yelled Naruto.

"I am Yuno Ruyi. A necromancer, servant of Raro. I am also the one to kill you." Yuno said, taking a step forward. Naruto held his hand out, about to summon his Keyblade, when he realized that Sakura was still there. Naruto clenched his teeth. He had to show her now. He summoned his Keyblade, much to Sakura's surprise.

Yuno raised an eyebrow for a second, before returning to being emotionless. He raised his hand.

"I bid you farewell. Have a nice death." Yuno said, firing a ball of dark energy at the floor. He then made a hole of darkness, and stepped into it. It closed after he stepped in.

"Just what the hell was that about?" Naruto said. Before Sakura could ask him about the Keyblade though, the ground shook. A claw shot up through the floor, then another. A minotaur pulled itself up from the ground, breathing steam heavily from it's nose. Naruto took a step back, getting into a combat pose. Sakura was out of weapons, so she decided to step back and let Naruto handle this. The minotaur pulled an axe out from the ground, then stared at Naruto through bloodshot eyes. Naruto beckoned towards himself, challenging the minotaur. It glared at him, before charging at him.

Naruto ran towards it to, before leaping up over it, causing it to smash into a wall. The minotaur shook it's head in annoyance, turning around. It threw it's axe at Naruto, who simply front flipped over it. The axe flew back to the Minotaur, much like a boomerang. Naruto charged at the Minotaur. It raised it's free hand and tried to punch Naruto when he got close, but he simply side stepped and seamlessly went behind the minotaur. He jumped up and did a spiral slash on the back of the Minotaur, earning a grunt of annoyance from it. He continued to combo it, before ending it with a powerful diagonal slash. The Minotaur was sent stumbling a few metres, before it turned around to look at Naruto. It put it's hand on the floor, summoning a few skeletons. Naruto clicked his tounge in annoyance, before jumping up into the air, and throwing an explosive tagged Kunai at them. The skeletons were destroyed immediatly, and the Minotaur fell over.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled, jumping up again onto the Minotaur. He slashed it's chest multiple times before ending it with a stab. The minotaur grunted in pain, before dropping it's axe and hitting it's head on the floor.

"Troublesome... I suppose I'll have to help this useless Minotaur..." said Yuno's voice. Naruto jumped off the said beast, and it got up. Roaring, it turned black and glared at Naruto. It moved towards him, attempting a punch. Naruto moved out of the way, throwing a kunai just as he did. It hit the minotaur on the back, annoying it further. It charged towards him again, growing horns as it did. Naruto stood his ground, holding the keyblade in front of him. He then caught the minotaur between the horns with the keyblade, pushing it back. He pumped chakra to his arms, then strengthened that with Furiyoku. His arms glowed with power, and he eventually sent the minotaur flying into the air.

"Time to end this!" Naruto yelled. He jumped up into the air, then spun around and threw his Keyblade into the beasts chest. The Minotaur instantly exploded into nothingness. Naruto smirked a little, before falling to the floor seamlessly. He caught his Keyblade.

Sakura was awe struck. Naruto just took on a Minotaur, and even beat it in a show of strength. Heck, he even sent the thing flying! Her eyes then went stern. She had a LOT of questions to ask. Sakura ran over to him, but Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Sakura stopped abruptly and turned around, seeing Yuno again. Naruto gave a growl in annoyance, and charged towards him. Yuno raised a hand, sending shockwaves towards Naruto. He was sent flying into a wall, causing parts of it to crumble. Yuno then teleported in front of Naruto, smashing the wall with his fist. Waves were underneath the castle, calm, but still pretty intimadating. The sun glowed onto Yuno and Naruto, highlighting them. Yuno smirked slightly.

"You have been an annoyance long enough. You will never defeat Raro, or save this girl. Give up." Yuno whispered into Naruto's ear. Yuno grabbed Naruto by the cuff, hanging him over the edge of the castle.

"I may not be able to save her now, but, believe me, I'll be back. As long as there's hope in my heart, I'll NEVER give up!" Naruto growled at Yuno. Yuno frowned slightly.

"Let's see how powerful this 'hope' is. Goodnight." Yuno said, before throwing Naruto far away, into the horizon.

Naruto flew in the sky, amazed at Yuno's strength. He couldn't believe that he failed, again. This time, though things would be different. Sakura's life was at stake, and he wouldn't let her die. No way. Naruto closed his eyes, and focused. If only he could find those Paths again...

--

Raro sat in his throne. He was leaning on one elbow, staring at the orb. It showed Naruto flying through the air, with his eyes closed. Yuno walked into the room, via two massive doors. Raro raised an eyebrow. The cobalt man bowed to him, clenching his sword.

"My Lord, I have disposed of The Chronos wielder. What should I do with his friend?" asked Yuno.

"Do what you want with her. She is useless to me. However, I would like to know what Malifecent is doing. I assigned her to destroy this boy, yet she hasn't completed this task yet. I want you to find her and remind her of her duties." said Raro. Yuno nodded his head slightly.

"At once my leige. May I ask one question?" asked Yuno.

"What?" growled Raro. He didn't like long chats very much.

"Well, you assigned Malifecent to the world with the other Keyblade wielder, no? Sora, is it?" stated Yuno.

"Yes, continue..." said Raro.

"If I am correct, doesn't she have a score to settle with him? And isn't she always striving to be at the top? If I am correct, my lord, than she may be disobeying your orders. She may be trying to deal with the other Keyblade wielders, then make a castle of her own, to rival yours. Then she may try to...Overpower you." stated Yuno.

"Ah, I see your logic Yuno. However, she forgot one slight detail..." said Raro, his lips turning into a wicked smile.

"I am Raro the dark, the ultimate being. She is but a useless pawn to me, so if she trys any of those things...It's her demise."

Yuno nodded slightly again. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"My Lord, the Chronos wielder has the power to switch between worlds. How am I supposed to follow him?" asked Yuno.

"Yuno...You have great power that I granted you. Something as simple as switching between worlds should be easy. Take this." Raro said, pulling out a Green diamond, attached to a device with a few buttons and a wrist strap. Yuno did as he was told, taking the device. He strapped it to his wrist.

"What do I do with this?" he asked.

"Harness the energy of that enchanted diamond, then pick a world to go to. Then you will teleport there." Raro said, waving him off. Yuno nodded, then got up and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Yuno...Don't fail me. Or else." Raro said, with a sadistic hint. Yuno audibly gulped, before leaving the room.

--

Naruto clenched his eyes harder.

"C'mon, work!" he yelled to no-one in particular. He then spotted the green stone.

"Maybe it has something to do with this..." Naruto said to himself. He grabbed the Soul Stone, then concentrated. A green portal appeared in front of him. Naruto smirked. He flew straight into it. It closed as soon as he went in.

--

**So far, So good. More reviews would be nice! R&R please... Next Chapter, Naruto heads back to the Kingdom Hearts world, and encounters Maleficent!**

_**' A tear is a versatile thing, it can be of joy and sadness. Pain and suffering. But a smile is much more, it hides a thousand tears behind it's warm glow...'**_


End file.
